Memories
by ForeverAGnome
Summary: Harry and Ginny are having the same dream. Weird right? You don't know the half of it. When they try to figure out what the dreams mean, they will find out something that may change their lives forever. HarryxGinny R&R!
1. Prologue

(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this, wouldn't write a disclaimer, and would have loads of money right now.)

"I promise we'll meet again and live happily ever after. Maybe not in this lifetime, maybe not the next, but we will be together." Nate yelled after her. Baily was leaving forever and they would never see each other again. Nate had to fight in a magic war. It was, as usual, good against evil. The young Albus Dumbledoor (A/N: probably in his 20s. Wow. That's hard to picture) was leading half of Nate's men while Nate lead the rest of them. Albus had been his best friend and they did everything together, even fight in the war.

"Ready?" he asked Albus. He gave a quick nod and off they went. Spells, hexes, and a few UnforgivableCurses were flying everywhere. Then, the worst spell possible, _Avada Kedevera_, hit himsquare in the chest. A single tear slid down his cheek as he fell to the ground. "Goodbye Baily."Nate whispered as he drew his final breath.

(A/N: Yes, it was very short. Thanks for noticing.This is just the prologue.The first chapter is four and a half pages long on Word. I'll put it up when I'm done checking it and I get a couple of reviews. This is probably a bit confusing but it will make a lot more sense in the next chapter. Review!)


	2. Books and Dreams

(Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. Darn. When I own Harry Potter, birds will swim like fish and my dog wont be fat.)

-50 years past and everything was back to normal.-

"Get up Ginny!" my mum yelled. "I'm up! I'm up!" I yelled back and buried my face in my pillow.

"Come on young lady! You're going to be late! Do I really have to drag you out of bed?" Mum yelled up the stairs. I groaned and got out of bed. 'Mum just _had _to beat the crowd! Geez!' I thought to myself. I pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a pink t-shirt that said "It's cute how you think I'm listening" in light blue letters. I jumped into my pink sneakers and brushed my long, red hair. I looked in the mirror fast. "Eh, good enough!" I said and grabbed my wand. Never know when you might need it! I took my purse and ran downstairs.

"I'm here!" I said and shoved a piece of toast in my mouth. I grabbed a plate and put some eggs on it. I ate quickly and yelled, "I'm ready!"

"Over to the fireplace, dear." Mum said from the other room. I had done this so many times before that I knew the drill. I grabbed a pinch of green dust and threw it into the fire. "Diagon Alley!" I said as clearly as possible through the green smoke. I started spinning and I felt like I might puke but then it stopped and I fell out of a fireplace. "Oof!" I said as I fell on my butt. I quickly dusted myself off and got up.

"Hey Ginny!" A voice said from inside the store. A girl with brown hair ran up to me.

"Hi Hermione!" I yelled as she pulled me into a tight hug. "Um...Hermione? I kinda can't breathe." I said gasping for air.

"Oh." she said and let go. We both started laughing and told each other of our summers.

"Hi Hermione! Hi Ginny!" another voice called. I looked up and saw that black messy, black hair, those beautiful green eyes, and a wonderful smile.

"Hi Harry!" Hermione and I said unison. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I could feel myself blush.

I took a good look around and tried to figure out where I was. 'Oh.' I thought and started looking around for the books I need for school. "Let's see...I need Standard Spells for Fourth Years, some Charms book thing by someone who's name I can't pronounce, and some other stuff I can't pronounce. Ok. This should be fun." Harry and Hermione laughed. "Ok then. Wanna help me?" I asked.

We started looking for the many books on my list. I'm going into fourth year and need tons of books! "I think that's it! I hope there's some good spells in here. Who do you think our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is this year?" I asked. ((This might be different from the book I hated Umbridge so I don't know if she'll teach.))

"No. I hope whoever it is, is a better teacher than the last few. Too bad Lupin won't come back." Harry said. "Lupin was probably the best but his "furry little problem" got it the way.

"Do you have all of your books?" I asked the two. They both nodded. I heard footsteps come up from behind me.

"Hey guys." Ron said. "Gin, Fred and George are looking for you. I think they were near the joke shop." He said pointing in the general direction.

"Mkay. See you guys later!" I said and walked off. 'What do Fred and George want?' I thought and arrived at the joke shop. "Were you two looking for me?" I asked when I spotted my brothers.

"Yeah. Wow. I didn't think Ron was smart enough to remember the message _and _who to give it to!" Fred said jokingly. "As you know we like to play pranks."

"Good pranks." added George.

"We thought 'Well since we're leaving Hogwarts in soon, why not teach someone else our wonderful pranks?'" Fred said.

"We decided to pick you since Ron doesn't . . . how do I say this nicely? He doesn't really fit the job if you know what I mean." George added.

"He's a prefect so he has to have been a goody-good to get chosen for that." Fred said. I nodded and smiled. This year is gonna be fun!

"I'm in." I said and the two looked at each other and grinned.

After the twins told me a bit about pranking, what the different prank items were, and when the right time to use them we walked back to the others and finished shopping.

"Does everyone have everything?" Mum yelled to all of us. After we all yelled "yes" she continued talking. "Harry, dear, you're staying with us for the remainder of the summer, right?"

Harry nodded and smiled. _He has such a cute smile. Ack! Brothers best friend! Off Limits! _I sighed and followed the others.

The Burrow

"Dinner Time!" Mum yelled and we all went outside. A table was set up with tons of delicious food laid out. I plopped down in a chair which just happened to be next to Harry. How am I going to get through dinner without a blushfest? Ugh.

"Can you pass the potatoes, Gin?" Harry said interrupting my thoughts. I grabbed the bowl and handed it to him. Our hands touched for a brief second. I blushed and before I looked away I saw Harry had a faint blush upon his face. I looked away smiling and blushing.

The rest of dinner was really quite uneventful. Except for when Fred and George pulled a prank on Mum! They let me help since I was their "apprentice". When Mum went to pull the lid off the turkey, a bunch of frogs (Mum _hates_ them) jumped out and onto her! It was hilarious! Then when she tried to pull one from her hair, it was stuck (super cool spell in my fourth year book! I guess it will come in handy!) She finally got it out and we got to eat. We got in trouble (not really bad since Mum thought I was sick) and continued eating.

We all put our dishes in the sink and got ready for bed. I bumped into Harry when I came out of the bathroom and of course blushed. I quickly snuggled under my covers and fell into dream land. Unfortunately, the dream I landed in wasn't necessarily a good one.

_Dream_

"_I don't want to leave you!" I yelled._

"_You have to." Nate (how did I know his name?) said. He looked so familiar. _

"_What if I never see you again?" I asked as a few tears slipped out of my eyes. _

"_I promise we'll meet again and live happily ever after. Maybe not in this lifetime, maybe not the next, but we will be together." Nate yelled after me._

_Then, I saw him get hit with the horrid Killing Curse. I watched Nate fall to the ground and he said something I unfortunately couldn't hear. I watched in horror and tears streamed freely down my face. I watched him and my surroundings fade into darkness and I was left alone._

_-end of dream-_

I suddenly, woke with a start and jolted up. I felt a few tears race down my cheek. I got out of my bed and walked downstairs. _If that was a dream, than why did it seam so real? _I thought walking outside. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. "Who's there?" I asked.

"Ginny?" a voice said. The person walked up in front of me and I saw it was Harry. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I don't know." I whispered. Then I didn't care that he was there. I just let the tears come out. I stood there and cried until I felt strong arms wrap around me.

"It'll be ok." Harry said soothingly. He held me tight and we stood there for what felt like hours. "Want to talk about what happened?" he asked softly.

"I had th-this dream and I was saying g-goodbye to someone and I watched him-" I couldn't finish especially since I figured out who Nate looked like.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"He was hit with the k-killing curse and d-died in battle." I said starting to cry again.

"Who was "he"?" Harry asked.

I looked away from him.

"It's ok, Ginny. You can tell me." Harry said.

"You." I said softly.

"Me?" he asked.

"Well, he looked like you but his name was Nate." I answered. I had almost succeeded in calming myself down but the tears came again.

"Shh, Gin. It's ok. It was just a dream." Harry said trying to calm me down.

"Harry, that's the scary thing, I don't think it was a dream." I said.

"What do you mean? Of course it was a dream! You were in your bed asleep."

"That's not what I meant. I think it was a memory. It seamed so real. Dumbledoor was there and there were curses flying everywhere. Anyway, I don't know a Nate and I couldn't just think him and his voice up." I said. "By the way, what were you doing out here?"

"Do want the truth or a well thought up story?" Harry asked.

"In other words, a lie." I said flatly.

"Well, in a way...yea a lie." he said.

"Truth would be great." I said.

"I had a similar dream but I was a guy and I was saying goodbye to Baily. She looked almost exactly like...you." he finished saying "you" softer than the rest of the sentence.

"Do you think this is a coincidence?" I asked.

"No. It means something if we had the same dream on the same night and ended up here." Harry said. We walked inside, said out goodnites, and went to sleep.

(A/N: Did this answer some of your questions? Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I had to visit my grandma and eat cookies! Yum! This will make loads more sense the farther I get into the story. Thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry for the confusion! Review!)


	3. Who the Heck is That?

(A/N: Hola all! Here's my favorite part. -rolls eyes- I'll let Clark do it.

**Clark: **Ok everyone. We don't own Harry Potter. Iwish we did but we don't. Darn it. Ah, well whatcha gonna do?

**Tay: **Thanks Clark. I would like to take this time to thank my oh so wonderful reviewer **lifeisawesome89** for being so super cool and reviewing! As for the rest of you REVIEW! It's mean to read and then not review! Whether you like it or you don't, I still want to hear what you want to say! Now for chapter 2! R&R!)

The next morning, I woke up early and decided to go for a walk. I got outside and plopped down in a chair left there from dinner last night. I watched in awe as the sun slowly rose in the sky. There were different shades of pink, orange, purple, and red taking over the sky.

Suddenly, a hand rested on my shoulder. I looked next to me and found Harry standing next to me. I offered a chair next to me and we watched the sunrise together. Everything was so peaceful. Then Harry's hand was holding mine. I blushed and looked at him. He smiled and I smiled back. The colors were fading and blue was peeking through.

"We should go in before your mum worries." Harry said breaking the long silence. I nodded and we got up.

"Harry, thanks for last night." I said. He smiled and we ran inside.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said cheerfully.

"Good Morning, Harry dear. Good morning Ginny." Mum said.

"'Morning Mum." I answered. I watched Mum make breakfast and I sat down next to Harry at the table.

"Here you go. I'll go wake up your lazy brother." Mum said and she was gone.

Harry and I grabbed plates and our favorite breakfast foods. A groggy Ron walked down the stairs with Mum walking behind. "Sleeping in is bad for your heart. You should be up early cleaning your room or helping out around the house." Mum said.

"You don't yell at Hermione or Ginny to get up." Ron said in defense.

"That's because they're already up as is Harry." Mum said. Harry and I exchanged glances and laughed. Ron sent death glares and we stopped.

After everyone was up and fed, we decided to play a quick game of Quidditch. Hermione wouldn't play no matter how much I begged her to. The teams were Harry, Ron, Charlie against Fred, George, and me. Bill couldn't play because he had to leave for work and Percy is a git who won't leave work.

Harry and I decided we shouldn't be on the same team because it wouldn't be fair to the other team. We let Ron have the smaller hoops seeing as he...how do I say this nicely? Can't play too well. Harry and I were the Seekers, Fred and Charlie were Chasers, and Ron and George were the Keepers/Beaters since se didn't have enough players to play Bearers.

Once we were in the air we all went off in different directions. Fred got a point, Charlie got a point and so on. We ended up with 70 points while Harry's team had 60. Then it was all tied up and then I spotted a small gold thing flying through the sky. 'The Snitch!' I thought excitedly. I raced after it on my Cleansweep and before I knew what was happening, Harry was right behind me. The Snitch dove and Harry and I dove with it. I pulled up just before I fell and grabbed the Snitch. Harry looked surprised but then gave me a kind smile. I grinned and waited for my brothers to come down. After a while they didn't fly down. I looked up to find them frozen in their spot. Hermione was frozen too but when I looked at Harry, he was frowning.

"What's happening?" I asked breaking the dead silence. Harry walked over to me.

"I don't know. Are we the only ones frozen?" Harry asked.

"Seems like it. Why just us though?" I asked. I was getting scared. I felt something warm around my hand and I looked down. Harry's hand was wrapped around mine. I blushed and smiled at him. He gave me a reassuring smile.

Suddenly, someone was walking towards them. "Oh, my. Guess you two are them. Hm." a voice said from the hood. It was a man wearing a black robe with a hood.

"What are you talking about? You'd better start making some sense!" I yelled.

"Oh, yes. You're definitely her. She was always bold and brave. And you," he pointed at Harry, "Look exactly like him but smaller. Huh."

"Do you plan on making sense?" Harry asked getting annoyed.

"Oh. Well, not really. You see, I'm not supposed to be here. I must warn you though, those dreams, listen to them. Find out who killed Nate. Beware, whoever it was may still be after him." he said and disappeared. "I'll see you later." he said before leaving the two confused.

"That was weird." I said. Harry nodded in agreement and watched as our friends slowly unfroze. Harry looked down and noticed we were still holding hands. We quickly let go and walked towards the others.

"I can't believe my little sister beat me!" Ron said apparently mad. He stormed off the field furious and went inside.

"What a sore loser!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran over to us. "Ginny, you were brilliant!"

"Wait, you didn't ju-an-the thing a-bu-th-du-bla-ho-you...never mind." I said confused. Everyone looked at me curiously. "Never mind."

"Ginny, winner has to put away the balls." Charlie said and ran off before having to help. Fred and George followed closely behind.

"I'm gonna go see if Mrs. Weasly needs help." Hermione said and dashed off.

"I'll help you, Gin." Harry said kindly.

"Thanks." I said and smiled.

We started with the Quaffle, then the Snitch, then the bludgers. Once we were done with that, it was already getting dark. "We'd better get back before it's too dark to see." Harry said and picked up the box that held the Quidditch balls.

It was growing dark fast, faster than usual, and then it seemed like time stopped. Maybe it did, maybe it didn't. Then we heard a twig crack. Harry and I froze and looked for who it might be. I got scared and reached for Harry's hand. Then, someone came out from behind us...

(**A/N**: Hehe cliffie! Wonder who that person is? Hmm... Guess you'll just have to wait and see! What'd ya think? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me! I'll try and update tommorrow! By the way, I hope this is turning out to be the kind of story you like **kp** and **emily**!)


	4. More Dreams, More Tears

(A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! You other people better get reviewing! Ugh, time for the disclaimer. It always gets me sad.  
Disclaimer: Do you _really_ think I own Harry Potter? Didn't think so. Wish I did butI don't. Poop. Clark, yes. Harry Potter, no. Tada.  
Tay: Now for chapter three!  
Clark: Hey! You don't own me!  
Tay: Hehe. Yeah. About that. Look! Cholate!  
Clark: WHERE! -runs off-  
Tay: NOWhere's chapter 3!)

Then, someone came out from behind us. "Well, well. Lookie who we've got." a voice...wait! I know that voice! It's...

"Ron?" I asked.

"Yeah. What are you two doing out here? Better yet, what are you two doing _holding hands?_" he asked saying "holding hands" as if it were a disease he might catch if he were to do it.

"We were bringing the Quidditch balls back from the game and you snuck up behind us. Then I grabbed Harry's hand because you took me by surprise." I said.

"You mean I scared you." Ron said flatly. I decided not to fight so I just let go of Harry's hand and picked up one end of the box.

"Harry, can you give me a hand?" I asked picking up half of the box.

"Sure." Harry said and picked up the other half.

We walked to the shed and left the balls there. We went inside with Ron closely behind and ate dinner. Then, we went upstairs and got ready for bed. 'Hopefully, I won't have another dream.' I thought. I said my goodnights and slipped into bed.

Harry's POV:

After saying goodnight Ginny and everyone else, I got ready for bed. When I got back to Ron's room (A/N: that's where he's staying) I found Ron waiting for me. "We should play Quidditch again tomorrow. Maybe we can change up the teams a little. I think I have a way to win tomorrow. Night, Harry."

"Night, Ron." I said and let out a sigh of relief. I thought he was gonna be mad about finding me with Ginny. (A/N: I bet you thought Ron was gonna explode too!) I turned over and fell into another dream.

-Dream-

"_We should play Quidditch more often!" Baily exclaimed._

"_That's only because you won!" I teased. _

"_Exactly! It's fun winning." Baily said. I laughed and hugged her. _

"_HEY!" a new voice yelled. Baily and I broke apart and looked for the owner of the voice. Then we spotted a man coming near us. _

"_Hello, brother." Baily said. "Sorry you had to lose to a girl!" she said laughing._

"_I want you to stay away from my sister!" Baily's brother yelled at me. He took Baily by the arm and pulled her away. _

"_Baily!" I yelled after her but she just faded into darkness._

-End of dream-

I woke up with a start and noticed I had been sweating. I decided to go outside and cool off. Outside, I found Ginny sitting on a bench. "Dream?" I asked. She nodded and I sat next to her.

"Was it bad?" I asked. She nodded again as if lost for words. I saw tears run down her face and I pulled her into a hug. I let her cry on my shoulder and I stroked her hair and tried to calm her down. She finally calmed down enough and she was able to talk.

I dreamt that I had just played Quidditch against Nate and "my brother". I was walking home with Nate and my brother came up to us and yelled. He pulled me away and Nate was yelling after me. Then, my brother (A/N: not Ron of course sorry if it's a bit confusing) hit me and told me I was not to see Nate again. Then I woke up. It seemed so real. The dream went from good to bad in what seemed like seconds."

"My dream was the same but from Nate's point of view. Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

Ginny nodded and smiled at me. "Thank you for being here for me." she said. I couldn't help but return the warm smile. For the first time since these dreams started, I felt calm and at peace. Unfortunately, that was all going to change.

(A/N: So what'd ya think? I was gonna make it longer but I was packing for my trip and what I was going to put just wasn't a good ending for the chapter. I'm going on vacation for the next 6 days so don't expect anything from me until Tuesday if you're lucky. To my dear anonymous reviewer, Courtney: Don't worry, probably the next chapter! Also to lifeisawesome89: glad you love it! I hope everyone else is enjoying it as much as you are! Review NOW! Ready...set...GO!)


End file.
